


The Mark of Salem

by TheYangGoddess



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Cults, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gender or Sex Swap, Gentle Dom, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYangGoddess/pseuds/TheYangGoddess
Summary: Instead of trying to battle against Ozpin. Salem creates a sexual cult to unite humanity under her loving rule. Read the story through Cinders eyes, learning and becoming another member of the ever-expanding group, and the scandalous actions that follow.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Everyone, Cinder Fall/Salem, Ozpin/Salem (RWBY), Salem (RWBY)/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Mark of Salem

Chapter 1: Ashes to Ashes.

The sea was so alien to her. The waves rolling and crashing against the side of the boat. The night sky darted with stars that peered down upon the vessel, like eyes of judgement cast down from the heavens. As she stood alone on the bow, she thought of what brought her to such a strange place, so far away from the only place she knew. Born into a family who knew misfortune like an old friend, her days were full of torment. When it wasn’t her drunkard of a father instilling a feeling of powerlessness into her with only a single strike, it was the demands of her overbearing sisters, using their age like a whip to crack upon her back and make her toil at the work they bothered not to do. Misfortune would rear its ugly head one day during a storm. She was sent in the cold, biting rain to retrieve a few vials of Fire Dust to replenish what little they had to spare. However, by the time she came back, she found her home in flames. Lighting had taken her family away, leaving only a struggling flame that was desperate to survive in spite of the rain.

From there, she lived as an orphan on the streets, until a Huntress caught her peril. Huntress took her in, and for a while, she lived a much better life than before. As the years went on, her care for the child gradually dwindled, and she was nothing more than an accessory on the walls to her. Her work was all that mattered; she wanted to leave this Nomad village behind and seek glory in the kingdoms. Her search led her to a supposed island of Grimm that no one has ever survived from. With this knowledge, she packed up as much ammunition as he could and brought her adopted child with him to chronicle his legend.

Now back to the present, the woman let a sign escape her lips. The burdens of her past were chained to her each day, and yet the moments when she could be alone had not saved her from them. All she could do was stare at the waves as the boat was nearing its destination. As she stared into the deep blue waves, she could’ve sworn she caught a glimpse of a shadow lurking under them. Thinking that perhaps she was merely imagining things, she stepped away from the railing to head to the cabins. The next thing the woman would see was the sky before the sudden shaking of the boat sent her head slamming straight into the railing. From there, her vision was nothing but darkness as she fell unconscious. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the veil of unconsciousness was lifted from the woman’s mind, she was greeted with something she had not expected. Instead of whatever she imagined the afterlife to be, she was instead greeted to a strange chandelier made of purple and black glass hanging from the maroon ceiling above. As her senses slowly returned to her, she realized her head had gone through a rapid recovery while she was out cold. As she felt around herself to find some solid ground to sit up off of, she felt the plush cushion of a bed instead. Slowly putting the pieces of her surroundings together in her mind, she sat up and realized she was in a bedroom. A luxurious bedroom at that. Thinking back to where she was before she blacked out, she realized that someone must’ve found her and taken her to safety; maybe the Huntress was responsible for this. As she looked around the room, she spotted an open doorway just across from the left side of the bed. Footsteps were clacking across the hallway outside as someone was drawing near. Not knowing who it could be, the woman tried to find something she might need to defend herself, but all she could find were pillows. However, the person who entered was far from threatening in her eyes.

Her figure was tall, yet thin. Her hair was pulled back into a dark braid that laid daintily across her shoulder. She was dressed in a white coat with contrasting black leather pants underneath. Her eyes matched the woman’s in the same striking amber color, only a bit darker in shading. The most odd addition to this new face was the long, black tail that curled up just shy of hitting the floor, adorned with a sinister looking tip. Despite this sinister scorpion’s tail, the new figure appeared relieved to see the woman, stepping closer to the bedside as she held a tray of food and water.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re awake!” The scorpion-Faunus said. “When we found you washed up along the shore, I was worried you might have been too far gone!”  
The woman looked confused as she was handed the tray, deciding to leave it on her lap for now. The faunus continued; “I’m sure you must be wondering where you are. I’ll take you on a tour once you’ve finished eating. For now, allow me to introduce myself. I am Tyriana.” The Faunus makes a small bow before the woman, smiling widely. “And what, pray tell, is your name?” The woman looks to the tray at her lap, not much for eye contact. She struggled for a moment to find her voice before responding.

“...Ella. Ella Fall.”

Tyriana perked up once Ella found her voice. She bows once more before speaking. “The pleasure is all mine, Miss Fall! Now, don’t worry about your crew and captain; they are also recovering in the castle. Once you’ve finished eating, we shall begin the tour!”

After Ella managed to find her appetite, Tyriana led the girl through the sprawling mass of the castle. The interior seemed like it was ripped straight from a children’s fairytale, only with an abundance of dark red and purple. There were plenty of rooms that were wide and full of strange artwork, but some were locked and Ella could not seem to get a straight answer from Tyriana. At the end of the tour, they walked up to a large set of doors. Upon pushing them open, Tyriana led Ella inside a massive room. Tall, decorated windows showed the strange land outside. Ella gasped in horror as she saw the dark pools dotted along the ground giving birth to the beasts of Remnants bane; the creatures of Grimm. Tyriana seemed unfazed by both the hellscape outside and Ella’s fear. As the two walked past a large table in the center of the room, they stood before another woman who had been waiting for them.

Ella could not believe the appearance of this woman: Eyes blacker than the pools outside with glowing red orbs as pupils, skin as white as bone with black veins contrasting against it, hair that hung as a fringe over the left side of her face, a dress that cloaked her in black and red, a small, exposed window that showed a generous amount of cleavage, the rest of her hair tied up into a long braid decorated with purple and black glass, and a single black diamond in the center of her forehead. The woman smiled as Tyriana kneeled before her while she sat atop her black throne. She spoke in a soothing voice, one that seemed to purge all the fear in Ella’s heart and left her with an eerie calm. 

“Rise, Tyriana. There is no need for such fanfare at this moment.”  
As Tyriana rose, she spoke; “My apologies, your Grace. I cannot help myself; every time I see your beauty, it makes me crumble to my knees. Enough about me, however. I am happy to inform you that the shipwreck yielded survivors, much like the one behind me. The rest are currently still sleeping.”  
The pale woman would smile warmly at this news, her eyes meeting Ella’s. “Is that so? Wonderful! It is always a shame to see those who cannot survive the journey wash up. Although, I imagine you are not very pleased with where you are now, correct?”

Ella jumped a bit in surprise. It was if the woman had read her mind! Was this some kind of intelligent Grimm creature the world had yet to be terrorized by? The woman would then chuckle, once again bringing a strange calm over Ella. “I am afraid I am not entirely a Grimm, though I can command them. I do wish I could contain them all, but sadly, my grasp is only so strong. You needn’t worry, my dear. You are safe within these castle walls.”  
As Ella struggled to find the words needed to explain her confusion, Tyriana took charge of the conversation. “This is Ella Fall, my Queen. Ella, this is the Lord of the castle. A goddess among men, ruling with kindness and care. The unknown master of Grimm, the Immortal Queen, the Mistress of the Golden Age; meet Queen Salem!”

Salem could not help herself from chuckling as Tyriana introduced her. “Tyri, Tyri, please! Our new friend is still trying to grasp this situation; your fanfare might come off and intimidating rather than helpful.” Tyriana visibly shrinks at this, bowing her head quickly. “Y-You are right, my Queen. Forgive me.” Salem stood from her throne, patting the Faunus’ bowed head. “Worry not, my dear. You can make it up to me later~.” Tyriana found it difficult to suppress her giddy laughter behind her hand, her tail curling up in excitement at the implication.

Ella, however, was extremely clueless. It felt as if she was in the lair of an evil being, but these two did not act evil at all. In fact, they seemed like the most pleasant people she had ever met, which was a little off putting considering the location. She had no idea how she could trust them, but she oddly felt more at ease with them than both her family and the Huntress. This all seemed like some kind of dream. She mustered enough will to try and figure this out for herself. “Um...If I may…why am I here…? What do you want from me and the people I came with..?”

She was expecting an ice cold reception, but she was instead greeted by a warm smile from Salem. “Why, we simply wish to let you and your friends recover in the safety of our castle. Once everyone is back into shape, we will present you all with a choice; leave on an airship back to the mainland, or remain here at the castle.” That last part about a choice had Ella curious. “W-What happens if we stay..?” Salem’s smile grew wider, but Ella did not know why. It seemed as if she was anticipating that question. “Ah,” said Salem, “that is something you must find out at the day of the choice, should you decide to stay. In the meantime, Tyriana?” Tyriana nodded quickly, as if she already knew what Salem was going to ask. Ella was led out of the throne room and back to where she woke up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the days went by, Ella started to gradually see some of the crew on the ship walking past her room as well. The Huntress, however, was not one of the salvaged. She was surprised by how little she felt for the Huntress’ disappearance; while she was the reason Ella was saved from the streets, Ella had never really felt connected to her. During the time it took for the ship’s crew to awaken, Ella had felt an odd sense of safety within that room. The bed was the softest one she had ever gotten to sleep on, and hearing Tyriana converse with the others from inside her room was calming to her. Tyriana was an enigma herself that Ella was unsure of how to unravel. Many times, the conversations she could hear would allude to something about Salem and an “Activity” that was never elaborated on. It was as if Tyriana was picking and choosing her words deliberately to make Ella curious, which to her credit was working quite well. 

When it came to Salem, however, Ella felt conflicted. Her entire life, people she should have admired had been either cruel or uncaring to her burdens, but then there was Salem. Many times, she would walk by Ella’s doorway and stop there, trying to prompt the girl into conversation. Ella wasn’t much for talking, but Salem didn’t seem worried by that; all she would do is smile, nod in understanding, and then leave. It wasn’t much, but those little gestures stuck to Ella’s mind. A woman dressed in black and red with pale skin and evil looking eyes was showing her more sympathy than anyone else had. It was so strange, but Ella couldn’t bring herself to hate the idea of liking Salem. Not even the frightened jabbering of her crewmates outside the room were enough to deter her. 

After about a month within the castle, the remains of the crew were sent to the throne room. From there, all were instructed to sit at the large table in the center. Ella took the last seat at the far edge of the table, closest to the door. Tyriana was also seated there, along with two other women; one wore an elaborate coat and had their hair done into a tight bun, while the other was muscular and dressed in green. Salem looked down across the entire table from her throne at the other side of the room, her eyes briefly trained on Ella for a moment before she spoke to the entire group. “I trust that this time within the castle has been restful and enjoyable to your weary souls, for today is the day you make a choice. I know better than to keep you all here against your will, so I made sure to gather you all when each one of you was able to travel. Now, here is the choice; you can either remain in the castle with me and my subjects, or I can have Miss Watts-” The woman in the bun stood up from her seat. “-take you all back home on an airship ride that would take less than three days. Please, stand if you wish to leave.”

Once the command was issued, the entire crew suddenly stood from their chairs. Salem didn’t seem fazed by this at all, and simply waved for Miss Watts to escort them out of the throne room. As Watts and the crew streamed out of the room, Salem took note of the one person who did not stand; Ella. As some of the crew glanced at her as if she had no sense, Ella kept her eyes focused on the strange queen. In the days leading up to this, she realized there would be nothing left for her back home. Sure, she could be picked up by another Huntress, but Salem was the only person who had ever given her some kind of care. While her exterior was telling Ella she needed to get out of there, the care she showed was giving Ella something she hasn’t had in a long time; hope.

Once it was only Ella alone with the Queen and her subjects, Tyriana smiled from ear to ear. Salem waved her hand down to Tyriana, motioning for her to calm down, and then stood from her throne. “Well then, Miss Fall, it seems you are the only one who remains. If you do not mind me asking, why is it that you decided to stay?” Ella lowered her gaze to the table, unsure if she wished to expose her burdens to someone just yet. As much as she wanted to hope Salem was kind, her past experiences made her too timid to try. This must’ve seemed obvious to Salem, for she continued speaking shortly after Ella looked down. “Well, either way, we are glad to have you. You’ll still have the same room and free reign of the castle. If you have any questions, I will always be here. My other subjects are eager to help as well.” Tyriana and the muscular woman both nod. Ella would also nod to them, wanting to return to her room now. However, as she was getting up, she looked to the two and realized she did have a question.

“There...is one thing I want to know…” The three looked up to her, intrigued. “Over these few days, I’ve...overheard Tyriana and the others talking about...some kind of ‘activity.’ What exactly do you guys do in this castle besides heal crash victims..?” The three looked at each other. Tyriana was smiling the widest of the three, while Salem and the muscular woman seemed more reserved. Salem nodded at the two, motioning them to head out of the room. As they did, Salem walked up to Ella and did the same for her, moving towards the door as she did. Ella would follow the Queen, clutching her hands as she was feeling a little nervous about where they were going. Her question might have gotten her on these people’s bad side and she didn’t know; the thought of being betrayed by them was terrifying. As the group was walking through the castle, they came across one of the locked doors. The muscular woman procured a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Salem would give Ella a reassuring nod as the door was opened, leading to a room Ella was not expecting on seeing.

The room was larger than she expected, for one thing. The walls were lined with shelves containing all sorts of odd-looking things. Paddles, whips, floggers, and different types of constraining items were hung up next to those shelves. On the floor, there were a lot of cushiony pillows and blankets, along with a lot of strange structures with built in restraints. Ella had no idea what to make of this room; it looked like a torture chamber, but then why would there be pillows on the floor? Her confusion was painted all over her face, so Salem took to breaking the silence with a chuckle. “My dear, do you not know what this place is for?” Ella was surprised by the chuckle, but shook her head regardless of such. Salem would grin as she nodded to Tyriana and the other woman. As they walked in, they held hands as if there wasn’t a care in the world. From there, the two would turn to each other and embrace, Tyriana getting on the tips of her toes to meet the other woman in a loving kiss.

Ella was shocked by this sudden turn of events. She was expecting some kind of dark ritual or torture, but for the two to show such affection was jarring. She looked to Salem, who merely chuckled at Ella’s confusion like a doting mother. “Not what you were expecting, hm? Tyriana and Hazel aren’t following an order from me, I merely allowed them a chance to embrace after a month of keeping this secret.” Ella watched on in surprise as the duo’s kiss became more lustful and passionate. Slender and strong hands were both hungrily gripping at each other’s bodies, exploring every inch of their skin that their clothing would allow them to touch. Their tongues would intertwine briefly before vanishing into each other's mouths. Salem decided to make herself comfortable and sat upon one of the cushions, motioning for Ella to follow. Ella, however, could not rip her eyes away from the two making out in front of her. On top of her confusion, she was beginning to feel a strange longing inside of her the more she watched them. Her cheeks were becoming a deep shade of red while her hands were clutching each other tightly. Salem took note of this and got back up, only to move Ella with her back down to the cushions, with Ella being seated on her lap. Ella stumbled a bit, but went along when she felt Salem’s grip on her arm. 

“Tell me; what do you know about love, Ella?” This question was enough to distract Ella for a moment, making her think about what little she knew of love based on snippets of television and word of mouth. “L-Love...Love is when you...care about another person...right?” Salem looked more than pleased with this answer, smiling brightly to the soft spoken woman on her lap. “That’s right! Now, do you know how to care for a person?” Now this was something Ella was not positive about. She reflected on her past, thinking of something that could count as caring. “Um...when you...help someone in need..?” Salem would nod in understanding, as if she was slowly piecing together Ella’s life story. “Indeed, but needs can be anything. From saving a life to saving someone a few lien. You can give love through gifts, kind words, even just a simple smile can communicate love. However, love can also be shown through the indulgence of animalistic urges. Tell me, what do humans and animals have in common?” Ella tapped her chin, trying to figure out the logic Salem was implying. After a quick glance back at Tyriana and Hazel after Hazel literally ripped the clothes from Tyriana’s body during the kiss, she had her answer. “Uh...making children…?”

Salem’s smile grew wider at that answer. “Exactly~. It’s like that old nursery rhyme; ‘First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes babies in a baby carriage.’ However, here we make marriage more of an...optional step. When people fall in love, it’s more than just looks and emotional compatibility, it’s an urge built into our species to ensure our survival. The sooner we embrace this fact, the more love can be spread. In this castle, love is the top priority. Gone are the societal norms of abstinence and the shaming of lust; here, we wear our hearts on our sleeves and embrace its desires!” As Salem’s speech concluded, Hazel took hold of Tyriana’s body and pressed it to the wall, locking eyes with her. With one hand, she pinned Tyriana there while she ripped the fabric of her tights away, not even bothering to remove them normally. Ella watched in awe as Hazel’s long, rock hard member plunged straight into Tyriana’s lower lips with zero hesitation, causing the scorpion to mewl out desperately as her eyes rolled back and her lips curled into a wide smile. 

Ella was slowly beginning to form her own meaning of this group and their practices. By all accounts, these people should have been monsters; a scorpion Faunus, a brooding woman, and a sinister looking Atleasian by the looks of it all under the command of what should be a human Grimm would make anyone run for the hills. However, the world she had lived in housed the true monsters in her mind. As Hazel was ruthlessly fucking Tyriana, they both looked so happy and free of worry; something Ella had nto experienced in her life. If it wasn’t abuse, it was the cold, unforgiving streets that ignored her, and even when she was given a home by the Huntress, it was nothing more than a structure of wood and concrete, nothing like this palace. In this castle, she was shown basic human decency by a monster, and yet these people would be seen as freaks by her crew? By society? Ella could feel her heart boiling with this realization; all her life, she was treated like a monster BY monsters, and in the end, they burned in flames…

Salem’s shifting from under her would bring her back to the moment. It seemed as if she could understand what Ella was thinking and already had a plan of sorts. Taking Ella off of her lap, she would then lay herself down on Ella’s lap, much to Ella’s surprise. “I know what you are thinking, Ella.” She would say as she made herself comfortable. “I see it in those burning eyes. You have been given nothing but pain, haven’t you? Pain that you have carried for years.” Ella wasn’t sure what Salem was planning, but she knew that Salem had figured her out. She tried to calm herself down, wanting to hold back the resurfacing pain, but Salem lightly gripped Ella’s arm. “Don’t. It’s okay. The Grimm cannot enter this castle. Besides, I know how you can finally release that pain.” Ella looked confused by Salem’s words, and then Salem used her other hand to reach for the bottom of her dress. Slowly, Salem exposed her backside to Ella while still bent over her lap. Ella was at a complete loss for words, realizing that she was now in the position her father was whenever she had angered him. Salem would speak to her softly, letting her hands fold in front of her chin. “Do not worry about hurting me, I can easily take it. Let the anger inside you flow freely. Free yourself from your shackles so you may learn to embrace yourself.”

Ella felt conflicted inside. She knew better than to ever raise her hand to her family, and yet someone who cared about her more than them was encouraging this? It was completely backwards. There must’ve been consequences for doing such a thing, right? However, as she stared down at the bare ass of Salem and listened to the grunts and moans coming from Tyriana and Hazel, she could feel something bubbling up inside of her. A desire, no, an urge to let herself go free. One of her hands gripped the pillow she sat on tightly as the other trembled over Salem’s ass. Her breath was shaky, her throat felt dry. In her mind, she stood at the precipice of a new side of herself she had no idea she had. She feared whatever this meant, worried for what could happen in the future should she take this path, but something pulled her from these thoughts; a kiss. During her inner debate, Salem had left a soft kiss on Ella’s hand. While this gesture was in itself very small, it made up Ella’s mind. Nothing that wanted to hurt her would ever leave such a gentle kiss, right? With her mind made up, she inhaled sharply through her nose, closed her eyes, and swung her hand down as hard as she could.

Instead of angry words, Ella’s ears were met with a moan; Salem’s moan. 

Ella saw red.

She couldn’t remember how long she had sat in that spot with Salem on her lap. All she knew was that it was intense. Her hand was cracking down upon Salem’s bare ass time and time again, nearly making her hand bleed raw from how fast and hard she spanked. Salem’s lustful yelps and moans only added fuel to the fire in Ella’s heart as she released everything she had toiled through in her life; every strike, every slap, every minute spent cleaning and cooking, every word that struck her soul was pulled out of her as she went into a frenzy. Before her hand could really bleed, Hazel had slipped something into her hand without her knowing; a wooden paddle. She didn’t know why, but that only seemed to make Salem moan out louder, so she kept using it. The sound of slapping and spanking echoed through the castle as Ella poured every ounce of her frustration into this seemingly invincible ass, for while it turned red, it never drew blood. With one final slap, after what felt like hours, Ella finally gave out. She felt exhausted from such an emotional high and fell backwards into more pillows, drifting off to sleep. Salem, meanwhile, had the help of Hazel and Tyriana to get back to her feet with a satisfied sigh. “My goodness~...she is most definitely a keeper.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella would wake back up in the same room she had woken up in for the past month, only she was not alone. Salem sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at her. “Good morning, my dear,” she would coo with a soft voice. “You seem much more well rested after yesterday. How do you feel?” Ella looked down at her hands, noticing one was bandaged. “I feel...I feel like I’ve become something new..” Salem would raise an eyebrow to this, prompting Ella to continue. “Like...after you said those things and had me do..well, had me spank you, I feel like I’ve been given new life. It’s hard to describe, but it’s almost like I’m...powerful now.” Salem would nod, shifting in her spot to face Ella directly. “So, you feel as if you are a new person, then? That’s wonderful to hear, because today is the start of a new life for you. With our help, you will spread the love you received here to all who seek it out, and we can get started on your training today should you feel up to it. What say you, Ella?” 

Ella looked to Salem for a moment, then back to her hands. She thought of what had brought her to this new start, how all of what used to be her past had been burned to the ground. Her pain, her loneliness, her sorrow, all of it had been reduced to ash. Now, all that remained was a single cinder that sparked into a flame of passion. “...Ella would never be ready for something like this. But I am.” Salem seemed confused for a moment. “Oh? Then who are you now?” The woman would meet Salem’s eyes with her lone burning amber. A smile would slowly spread across her lips as a flame danced within her visible eye.

“Cinder. Cinder Fall.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made by Smoky Requiem, I am only the publisher. I hope you enjoyed this prequel to an amazing story, personally I can't to see what happens now. Thank you for coming to our TED talk and keep watch for the next chapter. :D (writing this is a pain with this laptop)


End file.
